Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for generating true random numbers. More particularly, artificial traps are created in a native device for different random number generations and voltage is used to tune the tunneling time of trapping/detrapping, and the native device is biased to maximize the trapping/detrapping impacts so as to amplify the random noise.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, stochastic circuits have become important because they are used in many applications, including for example, security encryption and accelerators for neural networks. Additionally, probability representations made a lot of random numbers. And, noise injection is an important nub for Bayesian learning. However, the probability density function (PDF) of random numbers should be controlled. Probability some and product should be implemented efficiently. Conditional probabilities should be generated efficiently. Existing solutions for random noise generation often uses noise sources from thermal noise, random telegraph noise (RTN), or other entropy sources. The system is tuned to statistics and then generate random numbers. FIG. 1A shows an exemplary conventional random number generator circuit 100.
This conventional circuit 100 has several problems. First, there is no direct control in the entropy source. Second, because of the small noise generator 102, a relatively large and complicated system is required, including, for example, a relatively large analog-to-digital (AC) circuit 104 comprising an amplifier, filter, and comparator, which increases area and cost.